Blood Reunion
by DarknessSlayer
Summary: (Complete)Angel's Investigations has been going slow..until now. Angel gets a call from a woman in need. He goes to save her and something goes wrong...
1. Blood Reunion

Angel sat in his office of Angel's Investigations, reading an old book, his big brown eyes focused in the old pages. The book pages were yellowish from its aging and the book cover was dusty.

"Hey there, Angel." Cordelia said, walking into his office.

Cordelia wore a black turtle neck sweater with tight blue jeans. He hair was put up into a pony tail. She was beautiful and with one look she was just radiant. Cordelia moved to L.A. and joined Angel's Investigations.

"Cordy," Angel said, a smile playing across his lips. Angel had feelings for Cordy ever since she has moved to L.A. Angel dropped the book down onto the desk in front of him, looking at the beautiful woman who was now standing in front of his desk, "something wrong?"

Cordy looked around Angel's office. The walls were bare and the room was dark, barely lit by the small lamp on Angel's desk. She shook her head.

"Ever think you should decorate this office?" She asked.

Angel smirked slightly, leaning back in his black, leather chair, "sometimes"

Cordelia smiled at Angel. Her teeth were a bright shade of white, matching great with her lipstick she was wearing. A light red shade on her lips. "Nope." Cordy said, sitting down in a wooden chair in front of Angel's desk.

"That is how things are around her anymore." Angel exclaimed with a slight sigh.

Angel placed his hand on his other, which rested on his black dress pants. He also wore a gray long sleeved shirt, his leather duster on the chair he was sitting on. His hair was brown and spiked and his eyes were a beautiful brown shade. He was a vampire...one with a soul. He was cursed by gypsies and recieved a soul.  
A man walked in through the door of Angel's Investigations. His wore a dress suit that was blue with nice black, dress up shoes. His hair was down and it was a light brown. The man wore glasses and held some files in his hands.

Angel spinned his chair to the side, looking at the man, "Hey Wesley"

Wesley smiled, setting the files down onto Angel's desk before taking off his glasses, "Hello, Angel"

Wesley Wyndam Price was a former Watcher of Buffy and Faith in Sunnydale. He came to L.A. as a "Rogue Demon Hunter." and found his way to Angel. He ended up staying with Cordelia and Angel.

"What are these files? The vampire asked Wesley, reaching for one.

"Oh, these, just some of our former client cases." Wesley responded, placing the glasses back onto his face.

Cordelia rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other. She placed her hands in her laps, looking at Wesley.

"Work is all we do around here people, we should start having fun." She sighed.

Angel smirked, looking at Cordy who was still sitting in the wooden chair in front of his desk. The vampire kept himself leaning back in his leather, office chair.

Wesley picked up the files and walked to the filing cabinet, placing the files on the top. He reached and opened the top drawer of the filing cabinet, "Let me just files these"

Cordelia looks at Wesley then to Angel, shaking her head. The brown phone on Angel's desk began to ring, the phone shaking slightly on its base. Angel looked at Cordelia then reached for the phone, picking it up and placing it to his ear.

"Angel Investigations." He said.

Cordelia watched as he friend, Angel spoke on the phone. She watched his face move from angry, to confused, to understanding in mere seconds. She shrugged as Angel continued to talk.

"Right, I'm on my way." Angel said, placing the phone back on the base, hanging up.

"What's up, boss?" Cordy asked.

Angel stood up out of his chair, picking up his duster, "A lady...trapped in her work office in Charles and Barker Taxes, said there are vampires keeping her in, better go check this out," he pulled on his leather duster.

"Be careful." Wesley said, turning around to look at Angel through his eye glasses.

Angel nodded then walked to the exit, opening the door and stepping into the darkness of the night.


	2. Blood Reunion 2

Angel ran across roof tops in the city of L.A., California. He used his supernatural vampire ability, to jump from building from building. Each time he jumped, her flew through the air, his leather duster flowing with him. He landed on each rooftop with a thud but kept going.  
He stopped on a building rooftop, looking across the street below to see the large Charles and Barker Taxes building. He patted his leather duster pocket to feel a stake inside. He nodded and jumped off the building to the ground below, landing on his feet as his duster began to settle. He walked across the street to the Charles and Barker Taxes building and stopped.  
He felt something lurking behind him and he stood there, waiting for each movement. He quickly turned around, lifting his boot into the air, it knocking across the face of whatever was behind him. The thing flew through the air and hit the ground. Angel looked at what was on the ground, it looked like a male human. The man layed on the ground, his lip bloody and his eyes closed.

Angel walked over to the body cautiously, reaching down and places his two fingers to the man's neck. There was no pulse. Angel backed up slightly, "I...killed him"

"Wrong." The man grinned, his eyes opening to be a yellowish color and his face taking demonic features.

Angel sighed slightly, looking at the new vampire as it sprung up to its feet. The vampire launched at Angel with a jump in the air. Angel quickly lifted his hands, catching the vampire in mid- air before throwing it behind him. The vampire flew behind Angel, hitting the front wall of the Charles and Barker Taxes building.

"I hate when you guys do that," Angel exclaimed, reaching into his duster pocket and pulling out a wooden stake, gripping it, "makes me mad"

"Die!" The vampire growled, standing up and running at Angel.

Angel shrugged, lifting the stake and slamming it into the vampire's chest as it ran at him. The dust flew forward and Angel pulled his stake back, "Maybe later"

Angel looked around then walked to the entrance of Charles and Barker Taxes, reaching for the door handle. Foot steps beated down behind Angel and Angel quickly turned. Standing there were 3 vampires, growling.

"Why now?" Angel asked.

"You aren't getting into this building." A vampire growled.

"I think you're wrong." Angel said, his face changing into their own vampire features.

Angel lifted his fist, knocking across the face of the vampire on the left. The vampire fell to thegroundand Angel lifted his foot, slamming across the jawline of the vampire on the left. The vampire's body sprawled through the air and Angel lifted up the stake in his hand, driving it into the chest of the vampire in the middle as it began to attack.

"One down." Angel growled.

The vampire from the left ran at Angel, hitting his boot hard across Angel's face. Angel felt a jolt of pain run through his face, the pain making him lose concentration and hit the ground. Angel opened his eyes, finding himself laying in the street.

The 2 vampires stood over Angel, beginning to kick and punch his form. Angel winced, rolling to his side from the pain of the punches and kicks he was getting. Angel finally got angry and lifted his feet, slamming one boot across a face of 1 vampire. Both of the vampires flew to the side and Angel flipped up to his feet. Angel growled.  
Angel picked up the stake from the ground he must have dropped there. He threw his fist back, staking the vampire on the left then pulling out, slamming it into the chest of the vampire on the right. The vampires dusted and the dust fell to the ground.  
Angel shook his head, his human face features returning, blood on his forehead. Angel quickly ran into the Charles and Barker Taxes building, hoping that the woman was still alive. Angel paused and ran down a hall to his left.

"Oh no..." Angel said, stopping at an office that door was wide open and a puddle of blood lay on the floor. Angel ran inside the office, jumping over the blood puddle to see the woman lying on the floor. Angel backed up and growled when he saw fang marks on the woman's neck, "They got her before me"

Angel looked on the office desk, running his hands around papers on it. He reached onto a paper that held a signed signature by Brooke Alexway. Angel looked through more forms, seeing the same name, guessing it was the woman's.  
Angel sighed and turned from the body, not smelling any other vampires around. He exited the office and ran out of the Taxes building back to the direction of Angel's Investigations.


	3. Blood Reunion 3

Angel walked into the Angel's Investigations, throwing his duster down.

Cordelia looked at Angel, "You okay?"

"I was too late." Angel said, throwing himself down into his chair.

Wesley turned around, setting some files down, "Well, I'm sorry."

Angel leaned back into his chair, looking at Wesley, "I think that this was more...those vampires didn't want me to even get to her in time..."

Cordy looked at Angel, "They didn't want you to take their supper?"

"I still think it is more..." Angel sighed.

Wesley took off his glasses, looking at Angel, "Like what?"

Angel shook his head before looking back at Cordy, "Cordy, the woman who was killed, Brooke Alexway, can you get me an address?"

Cordy looked back to Angel again and nodded, reaching at his desk for a pen and paper, jotting down the name onto it before standing up and leaving Angel's office, heading for her trusty information system the computer.

Wesley looked at Angel, "Going to find her home and check it out?"

Angel nodded.

Cordelia Chase sat in a brown, leather chair, tapping lightly on keys from the keyboard in front of her. Her eyes stayed focus on the computer screen in front of her, looking through illegal files. Her right hand rested on the computer mouse, lightly clicking the left mouse button every once and a while.

"A ha." She exclaimed, pulling up information on Brooke Alexway.

She began to read through the information on the files. She found it all interesting. She nodded her head then printed it out, waiting for the information to come out. Cordy jotted down the address on a notepad with pink paper in front of her. She ripped it out then grabbed the printed papers, walking back to Angel's office.

"Angel." She said, walking into his office.

Angel was flipping through pages of the same, old, dusty book as earlier. He looked up at Cordy, "Did you get it?"

Cordelia nodded, "I did, here we go." She looked through the papers and stopped.

"Brooke Alexway worked at Charles and Barker Taxes building as you know. She is married to Marcus Alexway. They live on 435 Tucson Street"

Angel listened then nodded, standing up.

He reached for a pen and wrote the address down onto a small, slip of paper. He pulled up his duster and pulled it on, "Let's go take a trip."

He slipped the paper into his pocket and reached for his keys. He walked to the door and walked out, the door shutting behind him. Angel walked over to his maroon colored GTX and opened the car door before getting in. He put the key into the ignition and spun it lightly, the engine roaring. Angel pushed his foot down onto the pedal and the car pulled out. His hands rested on the black colored steering wheel as Angel pulled out onto the main street. The streets of L.A. were emptied, Angel knew that everyone was asleep at this time of night. Angel turned to the right with the steering wheel and pulled into Tucson street. The houses on the street were big and had many different colored. Some porch lights were on while they others remained off.

"Here we are." Angel said, pulling the GTX up into the front of a big, white house labeled 435 Tucson street.

Angel looked the house up and down before pulling the car key from the ignition. In the driveway was a silver Corvette that looked brand new. Angel got out of the GTX and shut the car door behind him. Angel sighed and walked past his car and walked through a yard of green grass before making it to the front porch. Angel stepped up 3 cement steps and stopped in front of the door. He hesitated before finding the doorbell and pressing his index finger to it. A light bell ringing run through the house then there were locking noises. A man with a blue robe and curly, brown hair opened the door.

"Mr. Alexway?" Angel asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Mr. Alexway asked in a I-Just-Woke-Up voice.

"I'm Angel, I have some news about your wife, Brooke Alexway." Angel replied.

Mr. Alexway looked at Angel with a puzzled look before shaking his head, "Please, come in"

Mr. Alexway stepped back from the door and Angel walked in, the barrier gone. Angel was invited. Mr. Alexway turned to his left and flicked on some lights to the living room. Angel walked into the living room and sat down onto a nice tan colored, leather couch.

"What about Brooke, is she alright?" Mr. Alexway asked, sitting on a love seat the same color as the couch across from Angel.

"No...she's dead..."


	4. Blood Reunion 4

"Dead?" Mr. Alexway asked.

Angel nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss"

Mr. Alexway looked down as his eyes teared up, "What happened to Brooke?"

Angel sighed, "A...gang...Attacked her earlier on tonight. That is why I came to you, Mr. Alexway. I was wondering if you would know any reason that a gang would be after your wife in particular"

"No...Brooke told me everything...No gangs were involved.." Mr. Alexway replied, "She's dead"

Angel stood up and gazed around the house quickly. Angel's eyes stopped at a picture frame of a teenage boy, about 16, Angel guessed standing with Brooke.

"If you don't mind me asking...who is that?" Angel asked, pointing to the teenage boy in the picture.

"Our son Trevor," Alexway sighed.

"Where is he?" Angel asked.

"Dead...I've lost everyone." Alexway replied.

"How?" Angel asked.

"He went out one night with some friends...He didn't come back. Brooke and I got worried and called the police. They were searching for days and nothing came up...they suspect he is dead by now." Alexway responded to Angel.

Angel nodded then looked at Alexway before reaching into his pocket and pulling out an Angel Investigations contact card. He handed it to Mr. Alexway, "If you need to get a hold of me for any reason..call that number"

"I will." Alexway nodded.

Angel turned and walked to the front door before opening it and walking out into the night again.the darkness of the night.

Angel walked back into the Investigations to find Wesley reading through some books, "Wesley."

"Angel." Wesley replied, looking at Angel, "Any luck?"

"None." Angel replied.

"Oh." Cordy said.

Angel asked, "Why would vampires want HER...this isn't adding up very well?"

Wesley sighed, "We'll figure this out."

Angel nodded, "I'm heading back to the scene, check for any clues before the L.A.P.D. show up."

Cordy looked at Angel, "And I'll look up some more 411 on the Alexway family."

"Good." Angel nodded.

Wesley sighed, "And I'll be my un useful self."

"Don't think that." Cordy said, taking Wesley's hand and leading him to the computer, "You can help me."

Angel turned and stepped back into the darkness of the night.


	5. Blood Reunion 5

Angel pulled the GTX up in front of the Charles and Barker Tax building. He looked up and down the tall building before opening the car door and stepping out. Angel walked to the entrance and opened the door, walking inside. As Angel walked in, the blood of Brooke Alexway flared inside his nostrils. Angel shook it off and headed for the office of Brooke Alexway. He stepped inside the office and right then, he knew something was wrong. The body of Brooke Alexway was gone. Angel looked around the office and everything came to him...Everything DID fit.  
Trevor was a vampire. When he was distracted by the vampires in front of the building it gave the teenage time to get in and bring his mother into the world of blood...immortality. Angel quickly reached into his duster pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed Cordy's number. He placed the phone to his ear and waited as he raced out to the GTX. "Hello"

"Cordy, I need you to get the number of the Alexway home and quick then call Mr. Alexway, tell him not to open the doors and get a weapon." Angel demanded, jumping into the seat of the GTX.

"What's going on?" Cordy asked.

"I figured it out." Angel said.

"What out?" Cordy asked again.

"Cordy! Just do it!" Angel growled before hanging up and throwing the cell phone into the passenger seat.

Angel hit his foot down onto the gas and sped down the streets of L.A. again. He sped off to the Tucson street. He made turns and turns, sighing and hoping he would make it to the Alexway home in time.

Cordy looked at Wesley, "Get a number"

Wesley nodded and looked at the computer screen. He eventually clicked the mouse button then said, "555-5356"

Cordy nodded and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She punched the numbers into her phone then clicked send. She placed the phone up to her ear to hear it ringing.

"No answer, yet..." Cordy whispered.

"It is 3 in the morning, Cordelia." Wesley replied softly.

"Ye-" Cordy didn't finish before the line picked up on the other end.

"Hello"

"Ooo...Mr. Alexway. This is Cordelia Chase a friend of Angel's." Cordy said into the phone.

"Um...Alright." Mr.Alexway replied.

"I need you to lock the doors and get a weapon, wait until Angel gets there." Cordy said.

"What's happening?" Mr. Alexway asked.

"Just do what I said." Cordy responded.

Wesley watched Cordy talk on the phone, getting a little impatient.

"Angel will be there soon." Cordy said, hanging up, "I hope..." She mumbled.

Wesley looked at Cordy, "How'd it go"

"He's doing what he was told." Cordy replied.

"I hope Angel gets there soon." Wesley sighed

"Me too."


	6. Blood Reunion 6

Angel pulled up in front of Alexway's house and quickly jumped out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition. He slid over the hood of the car to his feet, beginning to walk to the porch. Suddenly, another 3 vampires jumped down from the roof in front of Angel.

"Not now!" Angel growled.

The vampires returned their own growls before one launched in the air at Angel. Angel quickly ducked, letting the vampire fly over him before standing back up tall again. The other two vampires then launched at Angel as well. Angel lifted his fist and slammed it across one vamp's face as his boot lifted and slammed it into the gut of the other vamp. The third vampire returned to his feet, angry. Angel grabbed both vampires and slammed them together, watching them collide and fall down. Angel peered to the front porch quickly to see a teeanger and woman standing there.

"No!" Angel yelled before ducking a fist of the third vampire then rolling past it.

"Hold him!" Trevor shouted as Angel ran in his direction.

The vampires ran at Angel and grabbed hold. Two of the vampires held Angel by his shoulders as the third stood in front.

"You don't want to do this!" Angel shouted to Trevor, angrily.

Trevor smirked and turned to the door, pressing his finger to the doorbell. The door quickly opened and Mr. Alexway was standing there.

"Dad..." Trevor grinned, vamping.

Mr. Alexway backed up and fell down to the floor, shocked at his son's appearance. Trevor tried to walk through the doorway but bounced back from the mystical barrier.

"What!" Trevor growled.

"You don't live there anymore...and don't mind me getting free to kick your ass." Angel smiled.

Angel kicked up his feet, slamming them under the chin of the vampire standing in front of him. The vamp flew back as Angel flipped the two to the ground who were holding him. Angel began the fight up again.

Mr. Alexway stood up and looked at Trevor. He looked behind Trevor and saw Brooke.

"Brooke..." Mr. Alexway whispered, stepping outside.

Brooke flipped her hair and smiled, "Marcus"

"Are you okay?" Mr. Alexway asked.

Brooke smiled again, "Never been more alive...well dead"

Mr. Alexway smiled.

"Dad...come with us." Trevor said.

"I..." Alexway began to speak, looking at Trevor before interrupted.

"Alexway go inside!" Angel yelled while slamming a stake into a chest of one vampire and dusting it.

"No..." Alexway said, backing up.

"Dad...we just want to be a family again..." Trevor pleaded.

Brooke frowned, "Yeah"

Angel lifted the stake and knocked it into the last vampire's chest, watching it turn to dust.

"Angel, move!" A voice shouted.

Angel turned quickly to see Wesley standing by his car with a spell book. Angel didn't hesitate and jumped out of the way and behind a trash can.

"Tabum...Ligtra...Apuir..." Wesley chanted, eyes in the spell book.

Suddenly, a purple blast released from Wesley's mouth and flew at the front porch. The purple blast flew and hit Brooke and Trevor, causing them to fly to the side. Cordy jumped onto the front porch and swiped Mr. Alexway and ran him to the car.

"Angel! Let's go!" Cordy yelled.

Cordy threw Alexway in the back of the GTX and got in as well. Wesley hopped into the front seat of the car and Angel nodded. Angel jumped into the driver side and pushed his foot down onto the pedal. The car sped off down the room.

"How'd you get here!" Angel asked as he sped down the road.

"My car which is now left for the vampires!" Cordy cried.

"Sorry, Cordelia." Wesley said.

Mr. Alexway sat in the backseat, staying quiet like in some kind of trance. Angel turned and sped down the main street of the city.

"What are we going to do with him?" Wesley asked directed at Alexway.

"Keep him safe. His son and wife want to have a family reunion." Angel responded.


	7. Blood Reunion 7

Angel pulled the car up in front of the Angel Investigations. Everyone hopped out of the car quickly, Cordy escorting Alexway. Angel took Alexway into the office as Cordy and Wesley stayed outside, gathering the supplies they had brought. Angel sat Alexway down into a chair and sighed.

"What are you...?" Alexway asked, looking up at Angel.

"Just a friend." Angel replied.

"No...you're a hero..." Alexway said.

Angel smirked.

"What were they...?" Alexway asked again, looking at Angel.

"Well...vampires." Angel responded.

"Vampires...my family are monsters..." Alexway sighed.

"It's hard..." Angel mumbled.

"Wood kills them right? Like in the movies?"

Angel nodded, "We're going to keep your here until we know things can be safe again"

"Okay." Alexway nodded.

Wesley and Cordy walked into the Investigations.

"Angel, I'm going home." Cordy said.

"Night." Angel replied.

Cordy turned and exited back out of the door.

Cordy walked outside into the dark, "Where's my.."

She then remembed that she had left he car back at the home of Alexway. She sighed and turned to go back into the Investigations. Suddenly, a hand placed over her mouth so she couldn't scream and a hand gripped her sweater. Cordy struggled and slipped out of her sweater and turned, looking to see a few vamps behind her.  
The vamp dropped the sweater and grabbed Cordy again, his hand returning to her mouth. The other vampires assisted with Cordy and another dropped a note by Cordy's sweaer. The vampires dragged Cordy away into the dead of the night.


	8. Blood Reunion 8

"Angel, I'm going home." Wesley said, pulling on his jacket.

"Be safe, Wes." Angel replied, handing Alexway cup of coffee.

Alexway thanked Angel and took a slow sip. Wesley turned and left the Investigations. He then paused. He saw Cordy's sweater on the ground. He walked over to it and picked up the note, opening it to look at it. He turned and ran back into the Investigations.

"Angel"

Angel looked at Wesley, "What is it"

Wesley held up the note, looking at Angel, "Cordelia..." "What happened?" Angel asked.

"I don't know...she must've been taken, there's a note..." Wesley responded.

"Read it"

Wesley opened the note and read, "The girl's life for Alexway, make your decision and meet us at the docks tomorrow at 8 sharp"

Angel looked at Wesley, "We can't give him up...but we need Cordy back"

"I know." Wesley agreed.

"We'll show up and hope we get lucky.." Angel sighed.

"Tomorrow it is." Wesley sighed as well.

Mr. Alexway remained silent, slowly taking sips of his coffee.

"Until then?" Wesley asked.

"Get some sleep." Angel replied.

"And Alexway?" Wesley asked again.

"There's a couch in the other room, we'll let him sleep." Angel responded.

'Okay, good night Angel." Wesley said before leaving the Investigations again.

Alexway sat down on the couch as Angel handed him a pillow and a light blue blanket.

"I'm sorry about all this." Angel said.

"It's alright." Alexway nodded.

"I'm here all night in the other room, call if you need me." Angel said.

"I will." Alexway replied.

Angel nodded in return, then walked back into his office. Alexway sighed and put the pillow down, resting his head on it and covering up before quickly falling back to sleep.


	9. Blood Reunion 9

Morning came quickly for the people in L.A. The sun was shining brightly and beating down over the city. Angel looked out his window and sighed, knowing he would never be able to go out into the light.

"Good morning, Angel." Wesley greeted as he walked into the Investigations.

Angel quickly rolled back in his chair so that the sun wouldn't accidently hit him and give him a little heat, "Good morning Wes"

Wesley walked to Angel's desk and handed him a pair of clothes. Angel took them into his hands and looked at them a moment before looking back at Wesley.

"What are these?" "A change of clothes for Alexway." Wesley responded.

"Alright. I should wake him up, let him change." Angel said, standing up and holding onto the clothes.

Wesley nodded as Angel stepped out from behind his desk. Angel walked to the door that held Alexway on the other side and opened it. Alexway's eyes opened quickly at the cracking of the door.

"It's alright, it's me." Angel said, walking into the room.

Alexway sat up and rubbed his eyes quickly before looking at Angel. Angel stepped forward and handed Alexway the clothes.

"A change of clothes." Angel said.

"Thank you." Alexway smiled.

"If you would like I can get Wesley to take you out for breakfast." Angel suggested.

"That would be nice." Alexway smiled, standing up to change.

"Alright." Angel said before turning and exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

Wesley was sitting down in a chair, yawning.

"I want you to take Alexway for breakfast." Angel said.

"Okay." Wesley replied.

"Okay." Alexway said, walking into the office and looking at Angel, now wearing some blue jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Good." Angel said.

"Let's go." Wesley smiled as he stood.

"Alright." Alexway smiled and nodded.

Wesley opened the door and stepped out into the light with Alexway, shutting the door behind him.

Cordy opened her eyes and found her hands tied behind her back.. She smelt sea air and felt shaking. She guessed she was on a boat full of crates. Vampires were gaurding the doors.

"Come on Angel..."


	10. Blood Reunion 10

Wesley pulled up in front of a small resteraunt called Jack's Stacks. He parked the car and looked at Alexway. Alexway nodded and got out of the car. Wesley pulled the key out of the ignition and got out as well. The walked inside the resteraunt and sat down at a table. A waitress walked over to them, wearing her hair in a bun.

"What beverage can I get you boys?" She asked.

"Coffee please." Wesley smiled.

"And you cutie?" The waitress smiled at Alexway.

"The same, please." Alexway smirked.

"Be right back." The waitress said, leaving the table after handing Alexway and Wesley a menu.

Wesley opened his menu, looking at it. Alexway opened his eyes and gazed down into it as well

.  
Wesley didn't lift his eyes from the menu, "I hope you know...if Angel has too he might have too kil-"

"I know." Alexway sighed, cutting him off.

"Here you go boys." The waitress said, placing the cups of coffee in front of both of them

.  
The waitress lifted her notepad and and readied her pen, "What can I get you boys?" "The pancakes, please." Wesley said.

"The same, please." Alexway added.

The waitress wrote it down and nodded.

Cordy sat in the boat, wiggling her wrists. The ropes were hurting the skin badly. She looked around and felt her stomach growling, noticing her stomach was empty.

'It's almost time..." Trevor grinned, walking up to Cordy.

"Time for what? Angel to kick your sorry ass to hell?" Cordy growled

.  
Trevor growled and lifted his hand, slapping it across the Cordy's face with his strength. Cordy's head jerked to the side and she winced.

"Shush, girl." Trevor demanded.

"Boss, I got a fresh one here." A vampire smiled, throwing a teenage boy down in front of Trevor.

The boy was about 14 years of age, Cordy had guessed. He was shaking in terror and fear.

"I...have money, just don't hurt me." The boy cried.

Trevor grinned and grabbed the boy by his hair, pulling him to his feet. Trevor tilted the boys head and sunk his teeth into the boys neck to drink. The boy closed his eyes and a scream echoed on the boat walls.

"Trevor..." Brooke said, walking up from behind a few vampires, "Leave some for mummy"

Trevor broke his grasp and threw his mother the teenage boy who was now dead from the blood loss. Brooke caught the boy in her arms and grinned, sinking her fangs into his neck. Cordy gulped and watched, also now feeling her stomach turning from the smell of the blood.

"Angel.." She whispered

.  
Brooke dropped the corpse of the floor and run her tongue over her lips, smiling over at Cordy.

"Almost time for you.."


	11. Blood Reunion 11

Angel continued to read through his book, almost done. He had only a few more pages left and he was excited.

"Angel." Wesley said, walking in with Alexway.

"NO!" Angel growled, slamming the book down onto his desk.

Wesley backed up a little bit, "Something wrong?"

Angel sighs and shook his head, "No, how was breakfast?"

"It was good." Alexway smirked.

Wesley looked at Alexway then to Angel, "Can I talk to you"

Angel nodded. "I'll go into the other room." Alexway said, walking into the room he slept in before.

."What is it?" Angel asked.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Wesley asked.

"We go in. You protect Alexway and get Cordy if she is alive. I'll destory whatever gets in our way. Hope we get lucky." Angel responded.

"And if she isn't?" Wesley sighed.

Angel didn't respond, knowing that Cordy could have been dead in the hands of the vampires.

"Be ready, we will head out soon...I want to get there earlier...Surprise them." Angel sighed

Wesley nodded to that point, "Alright, Alexway"

Alexway opened the door and walked back into the office.

"Wesley is going to teach you the basics of how to destroy a vampire, aren't you Wesley?" Angel said, looking over to Wesley.

"Yes, of course." Wesley said, looking at Alexway.

Alexway smirked and sat down.

Wesley looked at Alexway and nodded, "Basics...right"

"I'll be in the weapon room." Angel said, standing up.

Angel walked to his weapon room and walked inside, he looked around and sighed, walking over to a crate. He picked up a few stakes then twirled them lightly.

"Cordy...please be alive." He whispered.

Angel turned and listened to the speaking in the other room. He could hear bits and pieces about Wesley teaching Alexway how vampires make other vampires, known as siring them. Angel walked over to the punching bag and dropped the stakes. He balled up his fists and threw it into the punching bag. He began to get ready for the night.


	12. Blood Reunion 12

Two hours had past and the time 5 o clock had struck. The sun began to go down in L.A.

"Angel, we're done." Wesley said, walking into the weapon room.

Angel turned and looked at Wesley, his face sweaty and his shirt was damp with sweat.

"You alright?" Alexway asked, walking into the weapon room.

Angel nodded to Alexway, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"I'm going to put the things away." Wesley said, turning and walking back into the other office.

Alexway walked over to Angel and looked at him. Angel shrugged and looked back at Alexway.

"A vampire with a soul?" Alexway asked.

"Great...yes." Angel replied.

"Cursed by gypsies?" Alexway asked again.

Angel nodded in response, "We better get going"

Angel walked past Alexway into his office, picking up his duster from the chair. Alexway slowly walked into the office.

"Wesley, let's go." Angel said.

Wesley nodded as Angel walked outside, the sun was almost all the way down. Angel hopped into the driver seat of the GTX as Alexway got into the back. Angel put the key into the ignition and waited for Wesley. Wesley ran outside and jumped into the car.

"Almost forgot these." Wesley said, holding up the stakes.

Wesley threw one back to Alexway and placed on in his own pocket before handing Angel one. Angel nodded then pushed down on the pedal of the car with his foot. The car sped off and Angel turned of the main street.

"The docks, Wesley." Angel said, his hands resting on the steering wheel.

"Go forward about a half a mile then take 2 lefts." Wesley replied.

Angel nodded then kept the car moving forward, "Alexway you know what to do"

"I do." Alexway responded.

Angel took a left at a stop light that read green. He sped quicker as the sun began to go down lower. Angel took another left then pulled up in front of the docks.

"Here." Angel said.

Angel quickly pulled out of the car and gripped the stake in his hand. Alexway and Wesley also got out and looked around. Angel sniffed the air for the scent of Cordy.

"This way." He said, turning and walking to a boat named The Star.

Angel stopped then creeped in front of the boat, looking at Wesley and Alexway. Wesley and Alexway nodded and they went around the other way. Angel sighed and gripped the stake before quiet walking through the small doorway. Angel stopped when he saw two guards.

"Think fast." Angel said.

One vampire turned his head and Angel slammed his fist into his nose. The vampire fell down to the floor, nose now bleeding. The other vampire turned his head as he heard and Angel lifted his stake, slamming it into his chest area. Angel watched him dust. Angel smiled as the other vampire got up. Angel grabbed the vamp by his shirt and threw him with vampire strength. The vampire flew and slammed into some crates with a crash.

"Honey's I'm home!" Angel shouted.


	13. Blood Reunion 13

Angel grinned, vampiric features taking over his face as he stepped in the middle of the boat, "That was all the guards you had?"

"No." Trevor grinned.

Suddenly, two vampires ran up behind Angel. Angel quickly turned around and grabbed one of the vampire's arm as he lifted his foot and slammed it across the face of the other. Angel watched as the vampire 2 flew back and then he twisted vampire 1's arm behind his back and threw him into a crate.

Angel walked to vampire 2 (Names for now) and then picked him up to its feet, knocking his elbow back into the vampire's nose. Angel watched as the vampire's head jerked back but he kept hold. Angel turned and threw vampire 2 in the direction of vampire 1 as it began to get up. Angel watched them collide with eachother and smirked. Angel looked around and smiled as he spotted a broom stick. He ran over to it as the vampires got up, bringing his boot down into the stick and breaking it. Angel picked up the broom stick and smirked.

"Step on up." Angel lifted the broom stick into the stomach of vampire one then spinned it, slamming it into the face of vampire 2.

He twirled it before he pushed into the chest of vampire 1 then pulled it out and placed it into the chest of vampire 2. Angel watched as they turned to dust and turned, looking at Trevor.

* * *

Wesley slowly walked up behind Cordy with Alexway. Wesley reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a pocket knife, flipping it open.

"Cordy..we are here." Wesley whispered as he began to cut the ropes.

Cordy looked up a little bit and nodded, wincing as the ropes scraped against his bare wrists. Alexway looked around and held a stake up. Wesley finished cutting the ropes and pulled them off quickly. Cordy winced then pulled her hands in front of her, her wrists bleeding and red.

"We'll patch those up." Wesley said, picking Cordy up to her feet.

"Let's go." Alexway said, turning to go.

"Not just yet." Said a woman stepping up in front.

Alexway frozed to see his wife in front of him. Wesley held Cordy up and stayed behind, watching Alexway and Brooke before turning and running in the other direction.

"Let's not." Brooke said.

"Brooke, move." Alexway sighed.

"Or what?" Brooke asked.

Alexway shrugged and pretended to turn away before lifting his fist and striking it across Brooke's face. Brooke's head jerked to the side and Alexway's eyes went wide.

"You hit me..." Brooke growled.

"I didn't mean too.." Alexway said.

"It doesn't matter." Brooke said, tackling Alexway to the floor.

Alexway fell to the floor and began to wrestle getting free against his wife. Brooke replied the struggling back.

"Join me." Brooke said, vamping out.

Alexway looked at Brooke before she leaned down to bite his neck. Suddenly, Brooke sat up and looked at her chest where a stake was pushed into, turning to ash. Alexway stayed on the ground and put his hand down, closing his eyes.

* * *

"You made a bad choice by messing with my friends." Angel growled, circling Trevor.

"Me? You have my father." Trevor laughed.

"He was your father." Angel replied, "Now you're a demon"

"Fine, let's test that demon." Trevor growled.

Trevor ran at Angel and lifted his fist, knocking it into Angel's face. Angel fell back a little bit but then lifted his boot, slamming it across Trevor's jawline. Angel watched as Trevor's head jerked to the left then he grabbed Trevor by his shirt and threw him with force. Trevor hit a wall hard before landing on the floor. Trevor quickly stood then ran at Angel, slamming his palm across Angel's face twice. Angel's head jerked to the right, causing him to hit the floor.

Angel hit the floor then looked up at Trevor as he bent over. Angel gripped Trevor's shirt then lifted his feet, throwing Trevor behind him. Angel flipped to his feet and turned, watching Trevor beginning to stand up.

"If you let me stake you, it'd be easier." Angel exclaimed.

"No." Trevor said.

Trevor ran at Angel again and lifted his fist, hitting it into Angel's gut and causing Angel to bring his head down. Trevor lifted his fist up into Angel's face as he stayed bent over. Angel fell back to the floor and coughed. Trevor then grabbed Angel and picked him up to his fist, lifting his fist to punch Angel.

Angel quickly lifted his hand and grabbed Trevor's fist in it, slamming his foot into Trevor's gut. Trevor backed up and hit the wall, coughing. Angel looked down to see the broom stick and picked it up.

"I'm sorry.." Angel said before twirling the broom stick and slamming it into Trevor's chest.

Trevor's eyes went wide then he looked down before turning to dust that dropped to the floor. Angel looked at the dust then turned around.

"Wesley! Alexway?" Angel shouted.

"Over here!" Wesley shouted back.

Angel ran over to the sound of the voice. Angel stopped and looked at Wesley holding Cordy up.

"Where is Alexway?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure, I accidently lost him." Wesley replied.

"Great.."


	14. Blood Reunion 14 Epilogue

"Alexway!" Angel shouted.

"Over here..." Alexway said, walking up from behind some crates.

"Where's Brooke?" Angel asked.

"On the floor...ready to be swept." Alexway replied with a sigh.

"You staked her?" Wesley asked.

Alexway nodded then pointed to Cordy, "How's your friend?"

Cordy layed in Angel's arm, her head to the side with her eyes closed.

"We should get her home." Angel said.

Wesley nodded and began walking to the exit with Angel and Alexway. They walked outside and the sun was completely down. Wesley put Cordy into the back seat of the car as Alexway hopped in.

"Let's go." Angel said, jumping into the driver side.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Angel walked into the Investigations and sat down.

"How is Alexway?" Wesley asked, placing a blanket over Cordy's patched up and sleeping body.

"He's a little...shocked. He'll be alright..." Angel replied.

"Poor guy..." Wesley sighed, "Had to stake his wife"

"I know." Angel nodded.

"Well...you up for some sleep?" Wesley asked.

Angel laughed and nodded, "I am."


End file.
